


实验事故

by AngelinaSolar



Series: 亚拉戈的记录 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.0职业任务, M/M, 召唤系统 - Freeform, 抹布, 精神的重生, 身体的堕落
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaSolar/pseuds/AngelinaSolar
Summary: 实验体承受过以太扫描，偶尔还会留下一口气来。也许是法师的身体和灵魂都比寻常人坚韧，让萨利坚持到了现在。但即使如此，过度磨损的大脑也无力再接受和应对一切刺激，不可能再维持生存。按照程序，实验对象将被施以安乐死。可奇怪的信息突然劈头盖脸闯了进来，强迫他重新调动五官。萨利花了几秒钟才判断过来，是声音，很吵闹的声音。门口蜂涌而至、逐渐放大的色块，颜色高低各不相同的，是几个不同种族的亚拉戈军人。--------《最终实验》的后续，强烈建议先看前篇。
Relationships: 亚拉戈帝国军x萨利
Series: 亚拉戈的记录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878802
Kudos: 5





	实验事故

“哈……啊……哈……哈……”

空荡的空间里只剩下萨利粗重的喘息声。屏幕上的符号也停止滚动，最后一行落在成功的字样。往常无论看过多少次都会让萨利心跳加速的文字，如今成了无意义的乱码。他全身的肌肉紧绷着，唯独没有束缚的手脚都蜷曲成树精似的扭曲姿势，透明的鼻水和眼泪把头发糊在脸上，瞳孔失焦地望着虚空。

实验体承受过以太扫描，偶尔还会留下一口气来。也许是法师的身体和灵魂都比寻常人坚韧，让萨利坚持到了现在。但即使如此，过度磨损的大脑也无力再接受和应对一切刺激，不可能再维持生存。按照程序，实验对象将被施以安乐死。

可奇怪的信息突然劈头盖脸闯了进来，强迫他重新调动五官。萨利花了几秒钟才判断过来，是声音，很吵闹的声音。门口蜂涌而至、逐渐放大的色块，颜色高低各不相同的，是几个不同种族的亚拉戈军人。

冲在最前面的青色皮肤鲁加族军官一把就拉下了紧急制动闸，注射即死毒液的针尖在离萨利的脖颈一厘米处死死停住。束缚装置无情地松开，把白色的法师摔在了冷硬的地板上。从一人多高的地方仰面平躺着自由落体，绝不是什么好体验。痛觉渐渐回到大脑的处理中枢。萨利在地上痛苦地拧着身子，他的头发苍白，法袍苍白，皮肤和面色也都苍白，只有脸颊和黑色坎肩边缘露出的半截锁骨，因急促的呼吸泛起些许红色。

许是听见了他无意识中发出的声音，另一个军人散漫地出列，一脚踹上了他的胸口，强迫他从蜷缩中平展开。长时间大张着嘴喘息带来的喑哑并没有让萨利的好嗓音蒙尘，反而像是给声音的塞壬戴了一层面纱，如今没有了肢体阻隔，微弱且断断续续的哼吟，像附了魔法传进每个人的耳朵里。声音像鱼钩，勾动亚拉戈帝国军粗粝的手指推进他的发间，撩起他额前蓬乱的碎发。那人揪着他的头发，灼热的吐息喷在他耳廓上：“长得倒还挺漂亮。害我们追了这么久，总得给一点报偿吧？”

所以，是怎么发展成现在这样的？

等萨利的意识恢复到能对环境做出一点最基本的反馈，他已重新被架回了半空。支撑着他身体的不再是金属，而是换成了几个高大帝国男人遒劲的肉臂。布满战茧的粗糙手掌掐在他的腋下、腰窝、大腿根和膝弯，磨得他又痒又疼。更别提还有数不清的手，在他赤裸的胸膛上摸来摸去，像是好奇召唤士的身子和他们自己的有什么不同。

确实是不同。萨利虽然也饱经战斗，却不像一般人与剑戟打交道，以肉身去血拼。强大的法术和封印自蛮神力量的召唤兽把他保护得滴水不漏，以至于他的皮肤虽嫩薄得像贵族家的小姐，却没留下一道伤痕，唯有常年把持魔导书的右手虎口有一层薄茧。他一路逃难辛苦，帝国军追杀同样不易，不少人都是许久没碰过女人，也没什么娱乐活动了。他们一边饥馋地抢夺着萨利身上的领地，一边猎奇地玩赏召唤士躯体上覆盖的油墨色纹身——张牙舞爪的图腾扒附在这具柔弱身体的侧腰、大腿、和脊背中央，带着原始的野蛮和疯狂，连接到每一个以太回路，既给粗俗的餮客大开了眼界，也给召唤士本人带来直击灵魂的快感。架空的姿势带来肉体上的摇摇欲坠，加上纹身被人拂过时阵阵酥麻的电流，那种精神上的颠沛流离，把萨利难受得快疯了。

但他没法判断此刻的处境，只能凭最基础的本能做出反应。他不知道这时候反抗会有什么下场，甚至也不知道自己的挣扎会被视为反抗，只是张着嘴发出婴孩般“啊啊”的啼哭声，使劲地扭动起身子。

这样的抗命当然遭到了制裁。几个军人把他的身子桎梏得更紧了，抓着他大腿的手指抵到他的会阴，鲜少被触碰的部位除了痒更传来奇怪的感觉，逼得他不停摇胯，声音喊得更响了些。鲁加族的军官嫌他吵得烦，三根粗壮的手指直接插进了他的嘴里。萨利被堵得呜咽了两声，舌头蹭过指节，茫然的眼光慢慢追到手指的主人脸上。他的意识中没剩下耻辱的观念，只有婴儿的生存本能。微咸的指柱刺激唾液腺分泌出口水，唤醒原初的口唇欲。萨利仿佛是把那几根手指错认成了分泌母乳的奶头，迫不及待地舔了起来。

可惜嘴里就那么大地方，鲁加的手指又那么粗壮，塞得他的面颊都鼓了起来。周围的士兵眼看着热舌不时从手指和嘴唇的缝隙里漏出来，像蛇似地黏附着柱身，光是想象被它包裹吮吸的快感，裤裆就紧得不行，一个个都开始上火。一个精灵族的副官率先忍不住了，着急地扒下了召唤士的裤子。通灵短裤的密封性相当好，绝不会在恶劣的野外环境，让水或沙土弄脏萨利的隐私部位带来不适，但反之亦然。裤子刚拉下一个角，白黄色的浊液从裤缝里涌泉似地冒出来。是先前的以太扫描中，他自己都不知情的无数次高潮留下的杰作。

画面的冲击加上扑面而来的腥膻气味，让所有人的呼吸全都又加重了几分，稍微没见过世面的年轻人已经赧红了脸。精灵显然也没料到这个情况。他下意识地抹了一把短裤里软软的那一团，引出呜呜的哭声，又湿又滑的液体透明里带着白，瞬间沾了满手，被体温熨得热腾腾的。而那个已经射得一塌糊涂的阴茎被这样一拨弄，竟然又微微地翘起来一点。四周围瞬间一片下流的唏嘘声。精灵嗤笑了一句“还以为是什么了不起的大人物，原来是这种淫坯子”，啪地在他臀瓣上留下一个粘糊的掌印。

萨利条件反射地循着声音望去，空洞的双眸对上精灵眼里的两团火。而正玩弄着他的唇舌的鲁加军官见到此景，边用冒水的阴茎蹭着他的头发解痒，边大笑道：“看来这骚货喜欢自己的东西，都拿来让他吃。”

精灵不乐意地皱了皱眉，没敢去阻拦自己的长官。他看着萨利一只手扒住鲁加的手腕，紧得像怕它逃走似的，伸长舌头陶醉地舔去上面沾满的浊液，好像那些是他辛苦吸吮半天才从母亲乳房里获得的至高营养，不得不承认画面确实香艳。但还是悻悻道：“本来能用来润滑的。”

“用不着费那事。你看他这骚浪样子，就算屁股自己不出水，操出血也都能爽。”

精灵撇了撇嘴，对这种恶趣味不置可否：“到时候他给你夹断了，你疼，他爽？”

他从萨利随身的行囊里翻出几个小药瓶，深蓝和金黄的溶液顺着萨利的臀谷倒下去，合流成一条闪光的小溪。精灵的手指试探进去，就搅动起一阵涟漪。他边抽送边揶揄道：“你这蛮族疯子的药倒是炼得不错。看你以后也用不上了，我来帮帮你吧。不用客气，小意思。”

以太药和爆发药，都绝非能大剂量摄入的药剂，更别提一个月的份额用在这种地方。

精灵的手指修长但并不纤细，三根并在一起在他体内抠挠，分明的骨节存在感太过强烈，被压过的每个地方都像是成了他的死穴，轻轻一动就连起过电似的快感直通脑髓。

这也不是萨利天赋异禀，实在是召唤士对以太过敏感。高浓度的以太浓缩液渗过肠壁，灼烧过身体的每一寸，像烈酒把他没顶，晕眩本就模糊的视线。帝国军抬高他的腿和臀部，药液就蜿蜿蜒蜒流淌进肠道的深处，本不该有任何感受神经的部位，被以太的共鸣强行唤醒，仿佛身体内部被新造了一个内腔，热，痒，空虚得可怕，全然不知道缓解的方法。

萨利原本小声的抽噎和嘤咛声越来越大。他还没有回想起语言，更没有机会想起来了，只能拼命地摆着头，发出无意义的哭叫。

精灵的手指也退出去了，口中也不再有人送来硬挺的东西予他吮舔，视觉也无法解析，听觉也喧嚣难辨，无依无靠的绝境仿佛把时间扭曲到无限慢，慢得他以为自己永远无法逃脱这个困境了。就在他快要崩溃的时候，下半身突然传来撕裂的痛感，是鲁加军官的巨大龟头挤了进来。那尺寸痛得他连呼吸都停滞了三秒，可扩张妥当的身体还是毫无损失地全盘吃下，下身被撑开的那短短的半个星寸，痛，涨，热，爽，成为他精神唯一的支点。

多进来一点……再痛一点也好……再涨一点也好……想要……怎么才能得到……

他像学语的婴儿似的叫嚷起来，以为声音就可以传达自己迫切的需求。但换来的只是脸上响亮的一个耳光。他被迫噤声，看向抽打他的人，眼神里满是迷茫和无助。

“想要就说话。”

“……说，话。”萨利艰难地模仿着鲁加嘴唇和喉结的动作。他像一块被格式化的记录媒体，作为人的一切已被击得粉碎。可全身上下，尤其是里面深深的、他不明白是什么的地方，需求像火蚁般啮噬着他。他来不及重新学习一切，只好强转着混沌的思维，试图从满脑子的碎片里拼凑出一点有用的信息。

“这不是会说话嘛！”四周围的士兵们开始起哄，看在萨利眼里，是黑压压的海翻起浪来。他胯间最巨大的那朵浪和所有人一起大笑过后，又命令道：“求我。自己说出来，你想要什么？”

“你……你想要……我想要……”萨利艰难地喘息着，他的肠壁反复吸吮着入口的硬物，明明吞进来就能获得解放，却怎么也拽不动一毫。语义终于回到脑海中，他慌不择路地用着自己最先想起的词：“……交……交媾！我想要交媾！求求你和我交媾！”

不知是不是语言的苏醒带回一点人性的荣辱观。他哑着嗓子拼命恳请的同时，一直含在睫羽间的生理性泪水，突然连珠滚下来，哭得他满脸都是。

但那点模糊的人性也很快被巨大的生理需求掩盖。鲁加操进来的第一下，他就哭着喷了出来。粗重的性器只照顾主人的感受，一下又一下像攻城椎凿进他的最深处，每次萨利以为被撑到了极限，下一次又会开拓出新的疆域。

最强大的魔法师，他们追伐了几十年的敌人，在他们身下崩溃落泪，卑贱求欢，这种画面对任何有好胜心的智慧种族都是最顶级的兴奋剂，更何况这个敌人长得还好看。

不多时，萨利身上的每一寸完好的肌肤都变成了泄欲的场所。他施术的手里握着的不再是魔导书和死咒，而是好几根粗得没法环握的阴茎。讲授召唤术奥义、念诵咒语的朱唇皓齿，成为最湿最热的第二个承欢的魔穴。连他刺了魔法回路的腰窝，都被性器反复摩擦。没和阳具接触的肌肤被用刀刻满了正字。而他真正的性器半瘫软地耷拉在腰间，已经没法再射出精液。可过剩的快感还是催动着他，白色的精液和透明的潮吹，都像失禁似地一股一股漏出来。

“不够……还不够……都射给我……”

“唔嗯……嗯啊……把我填得再满一点……只要有精液，对我做什么都可以……”

“我喜欢……最喜欢被操了……让我受孕吧……射进来……别走……”

萨利完全听不懂自己在说什么。可听懂它干什么呢？他只是机械地重复了帝国军教给他的发音，并很快学到，只要他说出一句，就会被周围哄堂的喝彩声环绕。他当然也不知道那些把他翻来覆去、换着姿势摆弄的人的喝彩有什么含义，但每当他说出一句，那瘙痒的穴里挺动的东西就会捅得更深，只有在快感于眼前和脑海炸裂出的空白里，他才能从无尽的痛苦和渴求里得到一刻的饶恕。

轮奸进行到第三轮的时候，大部分的士兵已经得到充分的满足。他们围着被两个军官囿在胸怀中间的萨利，看着鲁加和精灵一个粗壮、一个长的离谱的性器，在法师单薄的身体里时而轮换，时而同进同出。召唤士原本白皙的身子已经被抓握得满是红色掌印——那瘀血大概是会疼的，只要碰一下就引起他身子连带穴肉一阵痉挛的颤抖。

他已经没有一丝力气了，声音也气若有丝，被四只手抓着腰际，像个器具似地被上下在两根阴茎上操弄。不知含了多少精液的小腹微鼓起来，被精灵一下一下顶出凸起。已经被肠液稀释的半透明精液，甫一从穴口流出来，就被两人抹进他的嘴里，好享受他沉迷的眼神和舌头的温软。

人群起着哄压起注来，赌鲁加和精灵谁先射出来，还赌这个可怜的魔法师能不能活过今晚。他们甚至大叫着问他：“骚货，到底哪根操你操得更舒服些？”

“都……啊……”萨利微弱的回答被插得断断续续，“都舒服……”

“总有个第一第二嘛！”

“我……我都要……都不要走……求求……给我……”

士兵们再次哄笑，几个人又嚷：“你这个屁股这么能吃，只有斗神才能满足你吧？你是不是和斗神干过了？所以两个长官都满足不了你？”

“斗……斗神……”萨利没听懂这个新出现的词。可不知怎得，他的脑海中突然闪现出一双巨幅展开的龙翼，那种感觉……

“喜欢……都喜欢……好舒服……好安心……”

鲁加被他突然痉挛的穴肉绞得身子一麻，狠狠地给打了他屁股一巴掌，提前进入了高潮的冲刺阶段。和快感一起上头的还有强烈的征服欲念，他突然掰过萨利的脸，鼻尖顶着鼻尖问他：“说！你是谁？”

“我是母狗……是骚货……是疯子……”萨利边喘边讨好地舔着他的嘴唇，想再换一点能含在嘴里的东西，“你们要我是什么，我就是什么。”

“不对，”鲁加停下了身下的挺弄，“你再想，你是谁？你是从什么样的身份，堕落成了现在的母狗，骚货，疯子？”

他的头脑终于也被色欲冲昏，疯狂地想要证明自己的征服，证明这个害无数人吃了那么多苦头的，祸害中的祸害，终于臣服在了他，而不是别人的铁蹄之下。

萨利不懂得他为什么停下，也不懂得他想要什么答案。他媚叫着恳求，可不管怎么努力地摆动腰肢，都没法得到那种快感。不管怎么说出淫荡的话，里面的东西都不肯再动一下。

两个军官咬着牙忍着，他们都知道征服灵魂的快感，是普通性爱的百倍千倍。

反复的求欢无果，萨利终于安静了下来。他无声地抽泣了一会儿，始终涣散的眼神终于聚焦，轻声吐出来那个熟悉又陌生的名字：

“萨利。”

这个回答终于换来他梦寐以求的深顶。他爽得全身都战栗，恍惚地听着鲁加和精灵继续问他话：“萨利是谁？”

“萨利是……我是……我是召唤士……”

“你要做什么？”

“我要守护大家……只有召唤术才能抵御斗神，我要把召唤术传下去”

“你要把什么传下去？”

“召唤术……不只是普通的召唤术，我要把召唤的究极传下去……”

一时间全都是士兵拍着地板、拍着大腿狂笑的声音。萨利被顶得哭喘，脊椎紧绷成后展的曲线，喉结在承受不住快感而伸长的脖颈上来回滑动，后穴收缩的频率越来越快，越来越紧。

他的耳畔已经一片蜂鸣，几乎听不到一点声音，好半天才意识到那鲁加仍然在问他。帝国军官的性欲和求胜欲同时膨胀到顶点，他用手指扒着萨利的眼皮，不让他因快感而闭眼，瞪着他瞳仁里自己的倒影向他吼叫道：“我是谁？在操你的人是谁？”

我是谁。

我在哪。

我要做什么。

这一次的问话没有等来即刻的回答。周围人还在笑着闹着，鲁加却突然感到刺骨的恶寒。他感觉到面颊一阵颤抖——不是他在抖，而是覆盖在上面的那只沾满了精液还被划了正字、已经疲惫到没法举稳的手。他刚想把那冒犯的手打掉，却发觉自己已被萨利的视线死死钉住。

萨利正轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇。他眼里第一次重聚起光来。那神光很微弱，像他的声音一样，微小得只有贴近了才能分别。可那其中蕴含的，仿佛是星海，是世界的缝隙，和历史的长河，让鲁加晃神间，产生了自己才是被踩在脚下的贱人的错觉。

是谁？在操他的人是谁？

萨利右手的五指环住他的脖子，轻声答道：“你是把我们召唤士用尽即抛的亚拉戈帝国的军人，是杀死我徒弟的仇人。你还是分不清手段和目的，目光短浅得只能看见眼下乃至是假象的，愚蠢的可怜人。”

“你活着太可悲，我送你一程吧。不用客气，小意思。”

深蓝的龙翼从他背后展开了。

魔火燃尽舞台，闹剧终于落幕。

萨利虚弱地蜷缩在高速演算终端的操作台下，背靠着冰冷的金属，哧哧地笑起来。是真的好笑。要不是那些暴徒灌进他身体里的以太药和智力幻药，他还真的没有力气，最后一次召唤龙神。如今瘫在角落里，他已经连一个让自己走得舒服一点的小法术都施展不出来了。

他一路上安排的警戒装置忠实发挥了作用，此刻震耳欲聋的警报声响彻整个研究所，大概是亚拉戈的补充部队终于赶到了。

萨利任由身体滑下去，滑到一个舒服的姿势。纵然施法手势已毫无必要，他依然尽力抬起左手手臂，并拢食指和中指，用指尖在空中划了一个圈。

最后的召唤术。他轻声道：“召唤系统启动……”

背后传来终端高速运转的声音。

“召唤系统启动。”

“目标：记录，强化，收集最强的召唤兽，应对未来出现在这个星球的斗神，保护这里的居民和文明。”

“动力系统……良好。”

“输入输出系统……良好，正在扫描。发现敌对目标。”

“访问警备机构。数据转移启动。开始排除威胁，确保数据转移完成。”

萨利已经彻底动不了了。他侧躺在地上，嘴角慢慢地勾起来。

巨大的门扉被撞开，冲进耳域的不是枪炮和急促的脚步，而是……

咚。咚。咚。

什么在地上弹跳的声音。

是什么在呼唤着。

主人——

萨利大人——

第七星历，利姆萨·罗敏萨的渡轮上，平易近人的中年男子推了推一位昏睡的青年。

“你好像做噩梦了，不要紧吧？……哇，出了好多汗啊。”

被叫醒的是个银白色长发的平原人族男子。他还没来及开口，就听见对方的话题从猜测他是晕船还是醉以太，跑到了对隔壁两个精灵族年轻人冷漠态度的抱怨，最后竟然自顾自地介绍起了这个城市的风土人情。

这位健谈的中年男子——现在知道了是叫布莱蒙迪的旅行商人——过了好久才想起来给他说话的机会，询问他：“你的装束很少见啊，难道是漂泊的‘新人冒险者’吗？你为什么要选择冒险者这种危险的职业呢？”

青年的目光扫过船舱里熙熙攘攘的乘客，和舷窗外过往的船只。他想了想，微笑道：“我来四处看看。顺便，找一本我丢了好久的旧书。”


End file.
